onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Separate Volume Pages Project
The Separate Volume Pages project was an idea originally suggested by User:Awaikage and quickly agreed upon by the One Piece Wikia community to put into action on this forum. Though the project's progress was initially monitored on the forum page itself, it was later decided amongst several users that it would be best for the project to be moved to a separate page of its own in order to increase productivity and accessibility. The main goal of this project is to create separate articles for One Piece Volumes. The general layout of each volume page to be created is as follows: Header sentence & Volume infobox *Cover and Volume Illustration *Author's Note *Chapters *SBS Notes *Usopp Gallery Pirates *(Volume Extras) *(Volume Changes) *(Trivia) *References *(External Links) *Site Navigation For the complete page layout, see here. All separate volume pages that currently exist can be found in Category:One Piece Volumes. *Note that the page for each volume technically already exists, but only as a redirect that leads to the Chapters and Volumes article. What you can do to help *'Create new volume articles' using the page layout (linked above) and information already provided on pages such as Chapters and Volumes, Author's Notes, Usopp Gallery Pirates, and individual SBS or chapter pages. You are also welcome (and encoraged) to use various other trusted sources that you may come across online, or even acquire information from your own copies of the One Piece volumes in order to cover as many details as possible about each volume on their respective articles. *'Add anything missing from the volume pages that have already been made'. You can find a list of these things below. If you notice that there is something missing from a particular volume page that is not listed below, it may just be the list that is not up to date, so go ahead and add what you know! If you are unsure wether you should add something to a volume page, feel free to ask about it on the talk page. *'Proofread the volume pages'. Look for general errors in grammar, spelling, or even content and fix anything you spot that is wrong and may have been overlooked by other users. You can also link any names, objects, or events (that have not been linked in the same article before) you find on any volume pages to their respective pages in order to help readers better navigate through articles. Other Specific Tasks *Upload the Usopp Gallery Pirates images for Volume 60 and Volume 64. Things not to do *'Creating empty pages for every single volume, just for the sake of being fast'. Remember to at least add all the information that is already provided on this wiki for the volume page you are creating before clicking "publish". This includes, but is not limited to, information for the infobox, the author's note, a link to the main SBS article, and any other trivia for the volume included in the Chapters and Volumes article. *'Forgetting to add the One Piece Volumes Category when you create a new volume page'. This makes it extremely easy for us to lose track of which pages have been made and which have not. Progress To keep better track of our progress, here is a list of volumes, divided into ones with and without pages. Please keep this list updated to the best of your ability for the sake of us all as you continue to assist the page-creating process. Thank you for your contributions!! *For volumes with pages, try to mention anything that could be added (can be optional). Bold print priorities. *Bold print stub volume articles. *Crossed out "volume changes" are missing from page, but most likely not needed. *You can bold print volumes without pages if you wish for them to be made first. List Volumes without pages (44): *Volume 4 *Volume 5 *Volume 6 *Volume 7 *Volume 9 *Volume 10 *Volume 11 *Volume 13 *Volume 14 *Volume 16 *Volume 17 *Volume 18 *Volume 19 *Volume 20 *Volume 21 *Volume 23 *Volume 24 *Volume 25 *Volume 26 *Volume 27 *Volume 28 *Volume 30 *Volume 31 *Volume 32 *Volume 34 *Volume 35 *Volume 36 *Volume 37 *Volume 38 *Volume 39 *Volume 41 *Volume 42 *Volume 43 *Volume 44 *Volume 45 *Volume 46 *Volume 47 *Volume 48 *Volume 49 *Volume 51 *Volume 53 *Volume 55 *Volume 56 *Volume 57 Volumes with pages (35): *Volume 1 (Volume Changes) *'Volume 2 '(Rough draft scans, VIKING context, Volume Changes) *Volume 3 (Volume Changes) *Volume 8 (Stub main SBS, Volume Extras Images, Volume Changes, Trivia) *Volume 12 (Stub main SBS, Volume Changes, Trivia) *Volume 15 (Stub main SBS, UK Release date reference, Volume Changes) *Volume 22 (Stub main SBS, Volume Changes) *Volume 29 (Volume Changes) *Volume 33 (Stub main SBS, Volume Changes) *Volume 40 (Volume Changes) *Volume 50 (Volume Changes) *Volume 52 (Volume Changes) *Volume 54 (Volume Changes) *Volume 58 (Volume Changes) *Volume 59 (Volume Changes) *Volume 60 (UGP Images, Volume Changes) *Volume 61 (Volume Changes) *Volume 62 (Volume Changes) *Volume 63 (Volume Changes) *Volume 64 (UGP Images, UK Release date reference, JS Corner Full Translation, Volume Changes) *Volume 65 (UK Release date reference, K15R Full Translation) *Volume 66 (UK Release date reference, KEY Corner Full Translation) *'Volume 67' (Chapter summaries, KEY Corner Full Translation, UK Release date reference, Volume Changes) *Volume 68 (UK Release date reference, KEY Corner Full Translation) *Volume 69 (UK Release date reference) *Volume 70 (N/A) *Volume 71 (Volume Changes) *Volume 72 (Volume Changes) *Volume 73 (N/A) *Volume 74 (N/A) *Volume 75 (N/A) *Volume 76 (N/A) *Volume 77 (N/A) *Volume 78 (Anything missing, Volume Changes) *Volume 79 (Yet to be released) List of useful links *Chapters and Volumes *Author's Notes *SBS *Category:Usopp Gallery Pirates Images *Easter egg series collection *Easter Egg#Easter Eggs in One Piece Volumes *Shueisha references *VIZ references *Category:Volume Illustrations *One Piece Encyclopedia:Guidebook/Page Layouts#Volume Pages